The present invention relates to a device for stacking sheet-shaped objects making use of several disks arranged adjacent to each other on a driving shaft, these disks having spiral slots running from the outside towards the inside, the slots overlapping in an axial direction together forming a pocket into which the objects are fed singly by a transport system.